


Magical Hypothesis

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: magical girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: Angela decides to test a hypothesis with her custom made Magical Girl outfit.





	Magical Hypothesis

Pink silky ribbon fell effortlessly from her pale skin and danced about as her hands were fussing with the hair tie. She had to look absolutely perfect for this, every single detail needed to be paid the utmost attention for the full effect to fall into place. Long golden curls swayed and bounced, even tickling at the nape of her neck slightly as she began the task of tying small silver armor pieces to her biceps and wrists. Catching the light with a shimmer equal to mirrored glass, the small pink stones nestled within the silver nearly glowed with every color from a deep red to a cotton candy pink as she turned her delicate hands over. Bright blue eyes caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, a heavy blush coating her soft cheeks as the full sight of her in this custom outfit was causing her to become hesitant and flustered. But this was for the sole purpose of proving if a personal hypothesis was true or not. Did Moira ever become so awestruck that she would be at a loss for words? And if so, could she herself cause said reaction?   
This hypothesis had been on her mind for the past few weeks, which had sparked her creation of this outfit based on the many Japanese books she caught Moira reading in her down time. But that notation aside, her hands got to work pulling up the thigh high stockings as she took a deep breath to keep her courage about her. This task would take every ounce of it as she was used to Moira making such bold moves as this, not herself, so this would be an experiment for both of them.  
Once the costume was fully put together and she looked herself over one last time in the mirror, a slight smirk similar to Moira's devilish grin curled her plush lips. This is going to be fun to say the least. But with a satisfied hum, she set off from her personal office to cross the large space that was their private lab. 

Droning on into the late hour of nearly two in the morning, her long fingers had begun to pinch at the bridge of her nose. Mismatched eyes had grown weary of reading the brightly lit screens of her her two monitors atop the desk, causing a slight nuisance of a headache to start forming. Having dismissed the lab assistants for the night a few hours ago, the silence of the lab was a welcoming bit of peace as she leaned back in her chair with eyes shut to rest them for a moment.  
As her mind had begun to melt away into the facade of near sleep, she felt a warmth envelope her lap and begin to tug her senses from slumber. Slowly half lidding her eyes open, she was met with the beautiful sight of Angela in a white and pink outfit that looked very much like one of her magical girl characters from a manga. Eyes now shot open wide with shock as she realized it wasn't a groggy hallucination, but that the young doctor was not straddling her lap in this outfit with bright blue eyes full of curiosity.

Silently padding herself across the lab, she peered into Moira's office to see her leaning back in her chair with eyes fully shut. Stepping into the room, she had the brilliant idea of crawling onto the lap of the taller woman and surprising her as much as possible. Moving to now straddle her lap, she saw the Irishwoman begin to stir and as contrasting eyes met her own she had to stifle a soft giggle. A heavy blush coated the other's pale sharp features as eyes went wide in surprise which was the perfect reaction she was hoping for. Shifting slightly in her lap, her left hand grabbed at the collar of the other's labcoat and her right hand stretched out a single finger to trace along underneath that sharp chin. Leaning down closer so that their lips were just inches apart, she felt the need to point out the remark that sparked this entire experiment.

Shock and disbelief were clad allover her face as she simply stared up to Angela with needy eyes and slender hands trailing up those shear covered thighs.

“Wh...What exactly is all of this?”

Moira's gaze traced over the pink ribbons her hands managed to tangle around those long fingers.

“Weren't you the one who said 'Find their weakness and claim the objective'? I'm claiming my objective liebling.”

Angela dared to flash her own angelic smile that knew knew would melt Moira's mind and finish off the last of what remained of her brash facade. 

“Th...This is such a low blow, Dr. Ziegler.”

Without warning, she gripped hard at the ribbons that were now wrapped around her hands and pulled Angela hard into a passionate kiss that left both women breathless.

Before Angela's desire took full hold of her mind, one last thought came to the forefront. It would seem my hypothesis was correct.


End file.
